<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Charms by DarcRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203596">Broken Charms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcRoses/pseuds/DarcRoses'>DarcRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcRoses/pseuds/DarcRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After testing a Potion, the charm Dumbledore had placed on Harry comes undone very painfully.</p><p> Fifteen year old Harry is not the boy he'd grown up believing he was.. Harry was a girl.</p><p>How will his class mates react? And now that he's female will he now be able to win the heart of the straight boy she'd always had a crush on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Charms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud pitching scream pierces the once silent, dark room.</p><p>Lights flash on all over the room as students sprang from their beds to find out what was happening.</p><p>Ron still dumb from sleep looms over at the floor where Harry had just made thag god awful noise and was now rolling around holding his stomach literally crying in pain.</p><p>"Harry, Harry what happened?" Hermione asked, having come in the room to investigate the awful sound.</p><p>"It hurts, itm burns..I feel like I'm being boiled alive by my insides..it hurts so bad." Harry sobs.</p><p>"Ron get off your lazy ass Ron and help me get him to madam Pomfrey..honestly Ronald you'd think you were thick as the door." Hermione growled.</p><p>Ron scrambled out of bed at the urgent tone in Hermione's voice.</p><p>Along the way, Ron couldn't stop staring at Harry..</p><p>"Hermione are you seeing this? Look at his hair!" Ron exclaimed.</p><p>Harry's dark hair was growing longer by the moment..</p><p>By the time they reached the staircase leading to the hospital wing, Harry was still screaming in pain, but now his face was changing..his eyes had changed to a new shape, and his face had softer features.<br/>~~</p><p>Snapes walks around the corner, searching for the commotion and sees Hermione and Ron, almost carrying what appeared to be a screaming teenage girl.</p><p>He does a double take..as he looks at the screaming girl.</p><p>A girl that Snape was quite sure he'd never seen before but yet looked so...familiar. This girl looked like the spitting image of Lily Evans, only she had long dark hair instead of Lily's red, and on her face sat the unmistakable scar of Harry Potter.</p><p>What was going on here? He wondered. He was so perplexed by Harry's looks he didn't even bother to take points from the Gryffindor for making so much noise in the halls at such an hour.</p><p>Snape followed them, fully curious about what was happening.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Laying in the hospital wing Harry continues to whimper and wither in pain, as Pomprey continues to check Harry over.</p><p>Then asks "when did this start?"</p><p>Harry tries to stop crying to answer..</p><p>"After potions class tonight. We were making charm breaking potions and then the Professor had us try them...at first I felt fine...but then later in the day I started to feel a discomfort in my gut. I thought at first it was something I ate..but then it was like a fire had been lit inside, and the pain just got worst during the night, next thing I know I'm so hot and in pain I'm on the floor..and my friends brought me up here." </p><p>Harry had tears falling quietly and looked from Snape and then back to the nurse.</p><p>Harry noticed everyone including Snape was staring at him in complete shock.</p><p>"Why is everyone staring at me?" Harry asked. Starting to feel self conscious.</p><p>Hermione pulls a mirror from a nearby nightstand and slides into Harry's hands.</p><p>"You might wanna check a mirror." Hermione suggested.</p><p>Harry glanced and nearly yelled in surprise when she realized that the girl she saw in the mirror was her.</p><p>Harry was no longer a boy, but a girl. But how? She wondered.</p><p>She glanced at Snape. "How can this be? I've been a boy all my life, how am I suddenly a girl?"</p><p>"Because you were never truly a boy Harry, when you were rescued from your parents home as a baby, I placed a heavy charm on you so that everyone would think you're a boy, as to why I did this well, I don't think now's a good time to talk about it." A voice responded from the doorway.</p><p>Harry glanced over towards the voice to find Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>Harry gaped "so I've always been a girl?" </p><p>Albus nods "yes, you are not Harry James Potter, you are Harriett James Potter,  the charm breaking potion you tested Harry, broke the charm I'd put on you."</p><p>"Why does the change hurt so bad?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Because your body is replacing all the necessary plumbing, like your um genitals, and your insides." Pomfrey responds now that she had the facts she was able to know what was happening.</p><p>"It is unfortunate this is happening to you,, but there's not much I can do to help you, accept I can give you something to help the pain." She hands her a flask which she drank.</p><p>Harry felt her eyes grow sleepy, it had been a long painful night, and now finding out her whole identity had been a lie.</p><p>But yet Harry realized that it actually made so many things make sense. </p><p>Like why Harry though try as she might couldn't make herself feel attracted to girls..made since as to why she'd always felt attracted to boys.</p><p>She wasn't gay after all..she was just a straight female.</p><p>She wondered how her classmates would handle Harry's gender change. Would they pick on her?</p><p>She was sure her nemesis would. She felt that familiar crush creep into her chest as she thought about him.</p><p> </p><p>Although he picked on her, she'd always had a small secret crush on Malfoy. But she had known he was straight and had never revealed the truth.</p><p>Now that Harriet was a girl, she wondered if she could find a way to worm her way into getting him to want to date her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>